L'entièreté de son âme
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: (grand retour sur o/) petit patronXhippie (slash sans lemon) qui n'a aucun résumé possible, navrée :c venez lire o/


Bonjour bonjour! ouiiii ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, mais que voulez vous, plus trop d'inspiration, je sors un peu du fandom et puis je viens d'entrer en fac de droit, autant vous dire que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écrire :/

et pourtant et pourtant me revoilà, alors c'est pas très long et ça ressemble plus à une suite de mots sans aucun sens qu'à un os xD mais voilà, un peu de patronXhippie parce que hein voilà (OTPPPPPPP)

Enjoy *coeur*

* * *

Le salon vide tirait son unique source de lumière d'un mégot resté allumé entre les lèvres sèches d'un homme. Un homme seul. Un homme aussi vide que son salon, et pourtant si complet. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, il savait juste que la nuit était tombée. Il attendait comme chaque soir la bruit de la serrure qui s'ouvre, de la porte qui grince, le prévenant de son retour au bercail. Lui. Celui qui le rendait si heureux tout en le vidant de son énergie. Lui qui n'était jamais là, préférant la présence d'animaux de chair à celle de ses frères. Lui que tout le monde aimait et respectait, et dont tout le monde avait peur pourtant. Lui qui était si loin à présent.

Lui.

Pendant des mois, des années, il était resté là le soir, à fumer en attendant que l'aura sombre de cet homme ne vienne embrasser sa lugubre existence. Il en avait consumé du tabac, il en avait brûlé du papier. Avec ses cendres il aurait pu ensevelir de nouveau Pompéi. Mais il avait continué, encore et encore, tous les soirs. Tous les putains de soirs. Et à chaque fois que l'autre rentrait, la seule phrase à laquelle il avait droit était « te couche pas trop tard gamin ». Pas un mot de plus, pas un mot de moins, toujours la même phrase, toujours les mêmes mots. Puis il entendait ses pas dans l'escalier, assourdis par le tapis, et enfin la porte de sa chambre qui claquait, se moquant pertinemment du sommeil des autres.

Parfois il y avait des signes avant coureur, un crissement de pneus dans l'allée, un moteur de moto qui pétaradait dans la nuit, et parfois rien, le silence total. Serait-ce le cas ce soir ? Il tira une dernière latte, sentant son mégot fondre sous ses doigts, le prévenant que la garrot était achevée. Du bout des doigts il l'envoya brûler dans le cendrier pleins. Juste à temps. Juste à temps car quelqu'un cherchait dans la serrure. Elle céda, comme son cœur qu manqua un battement. Il était là, enfin. La poignée tourna, la porte grinça, comme chaque soir. Et elle claqua. Un temps de silence.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

« maintenant » pensa-t-il.

« - Te couche pas trop tard gamin »

Il sourit. Pas un mot de plus, mais ils y était tous. La pas qui s'éloigne, le tapis, la porte, le sommeil des autres. Voilà. C'était fini. Le vide de son cœur était comblé. Le vide du salon semblait brûlant. Fermant les yeux, il bascula la tête en arrière. Lui aussi avait sa phrase, avec ses mots, jamais un de plus et jamais un de moins.

« -Tu comble l'entièreté de mon âme, gros »

Se levant péniblement, il se dirigea péniblement vers l'escalier qu'il gravit à son tour. Plus doucement, il s'engouffra dans sa propre chambre dont il clôt tranquillement la porte. Comme chaque soir.

* * *

La nuit était son refuge. Il copulait avec les étoiles, il buvait la voie lactée, il aimait le ciel. La nuit était son bordel rien qu'à lui, et il n'aimait qu'elle. Presque. Comme chaque soir depuis des mois, des années, rentrer chez lui était un calvaire. Il voulait que la nuit reste avec lui pour toujours. Mais chez lui, il y avait... lui. Lui si fragile, si discret et pourtant si présent. Il aimait, il aimait le voir, goûter sa fumée, goûter sa présence. La seule chose qui le forçait à rentrer chez lui, c'était de savoir qu'il était encore dans le salon. Du mois, c'était de l'espérer. Que ferait-il le soir où il ne serait plus là ? Il repartirait sûrement.

Il jeta son mégot dans le caniveau, avant de se retrouver là, devant la porte. Quelle heure était-il ? Aucune idée. Aucune envie de le savoir. Aucun intérêt. Sortant de sa poche son trousseau de clefs, il fit doucement tourner la serrure. Le mécanisme fit peu de bruit, mais la porte grinça à l'ouverture, comme chaque soir.d'un dernier coup d'œil, il salua la lune, et ses nombreuses étoiles, et s'engouffra dans le vestibule sombre. À sa droite, sur le canapé du salon, lui tournant le dos, il reconnu sa silhouette. Un mégot brûlait encore dans le cendrier.

« Te couche pas trop tard gamin »

il n'avait jamais trouvé de meilleure formulation. Mais il aimait lui parlait. Pas parce qu'il ne répondait jamais, non, même si c'était vrai. Il aimait car il savait qu'il écoutait attentivement, qu'il saisissait tout. Il monta les escaliers, comme toujours, et entra dans sa chambre en vitesse. Là c'était le moment qu'il attendait vraiment. Dans le silence complet il colla son oreille à la porte et attendit. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, comme tous les soirs, et c'était toujours le même, mais ce murmure faisait dérailler son cœur.

« -Tu comble l'entièreté de mon âme, gros »

Dans un sourire, il se détacha de la porte en bois et s'assit sur son lit. Oui il n'aimait que le ciel. Enfin, presque.


End file.
